Three
by moonstone1988
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, but he loves Hermione as well... how is this going to work for three people who love each other and have lost so very much  warning definitly adult and full of smut


Harry watched as Ginny crossed the room laughing lightly at the joke Hermione had been telling. He couldn't take his eyes off the two of them as they rounded the couch and sat together. They were s at ease with each other that it made him ache, he wished he could have that with them as well but a barrier had sprung up that he just couldn't seem to cross. Swallowing a lump in his throat he watched as Hermione reached for one of Ginny's legs pulling it so that her foot rested in her lap. Harry swallowed hard again watching Hermione's fingers as she massaged Ginny's calf.

"Thanks Mione my leg really was hurting," Ginny laughed as she sank back into the pillows of the couch stretching her body lazily.

Hermione laughed lightly the sound tickling along Harry's skin, "well that's what you get for trying to do too much and not resting enough," she said as her fingers slid down to Ginny's foot working expertly.

Harry felt himself go still as he heard a moan slip from between Ginny's lips, his eyes snapping to the satisfied look on Hermione's face. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing, was Hermione smiling because she had made Ginny moan.

"Like what you see Harry," Ginny said suddenly and Harry's eyes snapped to her face.

His tongue darted out moistening his lips before he realised what he was doing and Ginny's smile deepened. Ginny turned to look at Hermione, and the girls seemed to be talking about something without saying a word. Hermione nodded subtly letting go of Ginny's foot so the other girl could slip from the couch and pad across the room to Harry.

Ginny slipped down onto the seat next to Harry smiling wickedly and he couldn't help but return her smile. He was very aware of the fact that they were sat in the Gryffindor common room, and far from alone, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. Leaning over Ginny pressed her body against Harry, so that he got a good feel of her tight breasts under her shirt. His hand shot out to grip her thigh where her school skirt had rolled up slightly and she pressed herself into the feel of his palm. His hand was searing hot against her cool skin but it felt wonderful.

She turned to look at Hermione smiling to the other girl; everything they had planned was coming to a head. She turned her attention back to Harry, and with a sneaky look around to make sure they weren't being watched, pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

When she finally pulled back Harry's heart was racing and he was panting slightly, his eyes wild but he couldn't form words to ask her what was going on. Ginny simply pressed her fingers to his lips and gave her head a slight shake, there would be no questions right now, but soon she would answer everything. She moved closer to him pressing her body against his, and took his hand from where it rested against her thigh. Slowly she moved his hand up her leg until it was under her skirt, he gasped when he realised she wasn't wearing any knickers. She grinned evilly at him before she pressed his hand into her thigh more, and moved her own hand down to rest on the bulge in his pants. He gasped into her mouth but didn't move back. He continued to caress her thigh, his fingers dipping to her hip but not any further. Just as he was about to push his fingers against her heat they both heard the swish of material and pulled back to see Hermione with a large red and gold blanket wrapped around her as she got to her feet.

She moved across the room smiling brightly at the two of them and Harry couldn't help but follow the wiggle of her hips as she moved, even as he felt Ginny fingers pressing against his bulge. Hermione slipped down onto the sofa on the other side of Harry, moving so she could push the blanket over his lap. Ginny gripped the edge of the material and moved it so it was now draped over her as well. Harry turned to frown at Hermione but she just smiled settling herself nearer to Harry.

Under the cover he felt Ginny's hand slide back to his bulge, this time her fingers found the button of his pants and flicked it open. He gasped but couldn't move as he felt her fingers on his zipper and then there was the muffled noise of her pulling it down. He instantly felt better but his boxers were still constricting him and he could feel his erecting pushing against the thin material. Just as he was about to reach down and ease himself out of his pants he felt another hand grip his free hand and turned to find Hermione smiling seductively at him.

She gripped his hand under the cover and moved herself until she was practically kneeling next to him. Taking his hand she guided him to her thigh and like Ginny she pushed his hand up under her skirt, and also like Ginny he gasped as he found Hermione wasn't wearing anything underneath either. Taking a quick look around the quiet common room he was glad to find that there were only a few students left scattered around, more than one engrossed in kissing their partners, and none of them looking at the threesome on the couch near the fire.

Moving lightening quick Harry moved so he could press his lips to Hermione in a passionate kiss, and she moaned into his mouth setting his body on fire. She moved her hips and he stilled as he felt her press her moist heat against the side of his hand, but as he moved to push his fingertips against her folds she reached out and slipped her fingers into his boxers wrapping them around his member.

"Mione," he growled out and felt her chuckle happily.

He turned to look at her as she released him from the last thing holding him and looked down to find the blanket tented slightly where his erection pressed against it. Just then he felt Ginny move and she pressed her hot core against his hand again and he turned to look at her.

She leaned into his shoulder, "I want you Harry," she whispered and positioned herself so her shoulder was resting against his.

He felt Hermione move then mirroring Ginny's movement as she pressed her shoulder into Harry's other shoulder, "I want you to," she whispered and he felt his cock jump at that.

Hermione and Ginny reached their free hands towards each other and Harry watched as, still cocooned in the blanket, Ginny slid her hands inside of Hermione's blouse expertly dipping her fingers into her bra. Harry didn't think he had ever seen anything so hot until he watched Hermione push her own hand into Ginny's bra. Harry moaned as he watched them fondle each other, but apparently he hadn't been forgotten.

Hermione's hand slipped back around his member and she pumped him hard once. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the moan that tried to escape his throat, especially as he felt Ginny's fingers join Hermione's sliding over the head of his penis, coaxing and caressing. This time he did moan and his head snapped up to see if anyone had noticed, but when he found no one looking at them he turned his attention back to the women who were pumping him faster and faster.

Feeling braver because of the tension and lust building inside of him he moved his fingers and pushed up and inside both of them at the same time. Hermione and Ginny gasped simultaneously apparently no longer caring who heard them. Harry used his thumb to rub both of them on the nub of nerves that he knew would give them the most pleasure. The girls began to buck against his ministrations, their hands working over his member growing faster and faster. He knew for sure that he was going to spill forwards any moment and he didn't care, this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and the excitement that someone could catch them any moment just turned him on even more. He had been lusting after both of these girls for longer than he could remember and all of a sudden they were his.

He slipped two fingers inside the both of them pumping his fingers and rubbing their clits rhythmically.

"Oh harry," Ginny gasped as she buried her face into his neck.

Hermione arched her back into Ginny's caress as the other girl tweaked her nipple perfectly. Taking a quick look around and glad to find there was no one sat in front of them; Harry slipped his hands from them long enough to lower the blanket so he could see their hands working in perfect tandem together on his cock. He shuddered as the sight pushed him closer to release.

"I want to make you both orgasm first," he said and the both nodded eagerly.

He slipped his hands back down and pushed his fingers into them, both of them arching into his hands to give him better access. He worked his fingers even faster desperate to bring them release.

"Kiss each other," he whispered harshly unsure of where he had got that from.

But neither of them complained, instead they leaned across his chest and kissed each other passionately. The sight was enough to make Harry want to cum then and there but he held it together, as he felt both girls' muscles flexing against his fingers and knew they were going to cum any moment. He bucked his hips into their hands as he pumped furiously and felt Hermione climax first, with Ginny hot on her heels. Both girls moaned in to each other's mouths and that was more than he could take.

"I'm cumming girls," he bit off just as he felt himself spill hot over all of them.

For a moment all he could do was sit there panting softly his heart beat slowly coming down. He felt as Hermione reached for her wand and quickly cast a charm to clean all three of them before she pulled the cover up. She also cast another quick charm and Ginny giggled as she felt her knickers slide into place and she knew Hermione would have the same.

Ginny nuzzled at the side of Harry's neck before he slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her so she could rest her head against his chest. Hermione slipped herself against Harry's other side but instead of pulling his arm around her she gripped his finger in hers entwining their hands as she rested her cheek lightly against his shoulder.

Harry really wasn't sure about what had just happened but he wasn't going to break the bubble now by saying something so instead he settled back into the cushions his two girls resting against him as their hearts settled. Just then the portrait door swung open and Ron and Neville stepped through arguing animatedly about something. Harry would have moved if he didn't felt Ginny's soft snore against his chest.

Ron and Neville dropped onto the couch the girls had been sat on before and grinned at Harry, "comfy much there Harry," Neville said raising an eyebrow.

Harry tightened his hold of Ginny pulling her a little closer to him and under the cover where the others couldn't see he squeezed Hermione's hand tightly.

"Extremely thank you," he replied and Hermione chuckled lightly turning her face away from the boys so they couldn't see her grin. She wrapped her other hand around Harry's upper arm and squeezed lightly not saying a word.

They stayed like that for a little while, Harry and Hermione chatting with Ron and Neville quietly while they tried not to disturb Ginny. Soon the hour grew late and the common room emptied of everyone but those five.

"I think I might call it a night, you heading up Harry?" Ron asked and Harry simply shook his head.

Neville and Ron climbed tiredly to their feet and headed upstairs to their room.

Harry turned to look at Hermione as she lifted her cheek from his shoulder again and looked at him.

"Am I dreaming Mione," he whispered and she smiled softly before she pressed her lips against his.

"No love your not, me and Ginny have been planning this for some time, we love you and we know you love us," she said as she detangled one hand so she could caress her fingers across his temple.

Harry simply watched her as her fingers dipped into his messy hair smoothing the strands away from his face.

"So I'm still going to have both of you when I wake up tomorrow?" he asked his voice a little shaky.

Hermione laughed quietly and peeked him on the lips, "if you play your cards right Harry you're going to have us for the rest of your life."


End file.
